Potential Break up
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: Tenten and Sasuke are in love or so it seems. Sasuke missed Tenten's birthday and Sakura was nowhere to be found. What’s this all about? What's truly going on? NejiTen, AU, songfic, anti-Sakura, anti-Sasuke.


Potential Brake up

**I'm so so so soooo sorry for not updating anything in so long. I've been super busy and I'm so sorry I haven't updated Love or Destiny either I'm working on it… just having some minor problems. Please forgive me and enjoy. **

**Warning: This story will include some anti-Sasuke and anti-Sakura**

**Potential Break up**

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as the lights went on.

"Oh my god!" Tenten said taken aback at the surprise.

"Happy birthday Tenten-chan!" Hinata said hugging her friend.

"But my birthday is tomorrow." Tenten said.

"Yeah, but Naruto insisted that we celebrate it a day early so he wouldn't miss it. He's leaving tomorrow on that trip you know" Ino explained.

"Is Sasuke-kun here?" Tenten asked, looking around.

"No, your boyfriend is still in his business trip." Neji said suddenly, making a disgusted sound at the word 'Boyfriend'.

"You're here too, Neji-kun?" Tenten asked her best friend.

"Why wouldn't I be? Is your birthday party." Neji responded.

"You're not the party kind of person."

"Hn."

"What about Sakura? Is she back from visiting her parents?"

"No. To tell the truth we haven't heard from her." Ino said.

"C'mon, forget about those guys, let's enjoy the party!" Naruto shouted.

**2 Weeks later**

"_I can't believe it, it's true_" Tenten thought and drank another shot. "_How dare they?_" Tenten glared at Sasuke and drank yet another shot. She sighed._ "Calm down, it might be just a misunderstanding._" Tenten thought as she went for another drink someone stopped her.

"Tenten slow down." She looked at the person who'd spoken and saw a concerned looking Neji, Tenten let out another sigh.

"Is just that I'm a little…"

"Confused?"

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you broken up with him?"

"It might be a misunderstanding."

"It doesn't look like a misunderstanding to me." Neji said referring to Sakura whispering in Sasuke's ear causing him to blush.

Tenten suddenly got up and walked away.

"YEAAH!!" Kisame shouted finishing the song he was singing; quickly he was shoved out of the stage by Deidara and Zetsu. Another song started playing and a girl started singing with a familiar voice.

"**_It took too long_**_**  
**_**_It took too long_**_**  
**_**_It took too long for you to call back_**"

Everyone looked at the stage and saw Tenten singing into a microphone.

"**_And normally I would just forget that_**_**  
**_**_Except for the fact it was my birthday_**_**  
**_**_My stupid birthday_**_****_

**_I played along_**_**  
**_**_I played along_**_**  
**_**_I played along_**_**  
**_**_rolled right off my back_**_**  
**_**_But obviously my armor was cracked_**_**  
**_**_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_**_**  
**_**_Who would forget that?_**"

This caught the attention of everyone in the bar.

"**_The type of guy who doesn't see_**_**  
**_**_What he has until she leaves_**_**  
**_**_Don't let me go_**_**  
**_**_Cause without me, you know you're lost_**_**  
**_**_Wise up now or pay the cost_**_**  
**_**_Soon you will know_**"

Tenten looked at Sasuke but he had an indifferent look on his face.

"**_You're not livin' till you're livin'_**_**  
**_**_Livin' with me_**_**  
**_**_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_**_**  
**_**_Winnin' me_**_**  
**_**_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_**_**  
**_**_Gettin' to me_**_**  
**_**_You're not livin' till you're livin'_**_**  
**_**_living for me_**_****_

**_This is the potential breakup song_**_**  
**_**_Our album needs just one_**_**  
**_**_Oh baby please_**_**  
**_**_Please tell me_**"

Tenten took the microphone off of the pole, got down from the stage and started to walk towards the table where her friends were sitting.

"**_We got along_**_**  
**_**_We got along_**_**  
**_**_We got along until you did that_**_**  
**_**_Now all I want is just my stuff back_**_**  
**_**_Do you get that?_**_**  
**_**_Let me repeat that_**_**  
**_**_I want my stuff back_**"

Tenten was now standing really close to the table glaring at Sasuke._****_

"**_You can send it in a box_**_**  
**_**_I don't care just drop it off_**_**  
**_**_I won't be home_**_**  
**_**_Cause without me, you know you're lost_**_**  
**_**_Minus you I'm better off_**_**  
**_**_Soon you will know_**"

Tenten walked away._****_

"**_You're not livin' till you're livin'_**_**  
**_**_Livin' with me_**_**  
**_**_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_**_**  
**_**_Winnin' me_**_**  
**_**_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_**_**  
**_**_Gettin' to me_**_**  
**_**_You're not livin' till you're livin'_**_**  
**_**_living for me_**_****_

**_You can try, you can try_**"

Tenten looked at Sasuke again.

"**_You know I know it'd be a lie_**_**  
**_**_Without me you're gonna cry_**

**_So you better think clearly, clearly_**_**  
**_**_Before you nearly, nearly_**_**  
**_**_Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly_**_**  
**_**_C'mon_**_****_

**_You're not livin' till you're livin'_**_**  
**_**_Livin' with me_**_**  
**_**_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_**_**  
**_**_Winnin' me_**_**  
**_**_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_**_**  
**_**_Gettin' to me_**_**  
**_**_You're not livin' till you're livin'_**_**  
**_**_living for me_**"

Tenten walked towards her friends and stepped right in front of Sasuke._****_

"**_This is the potential breakup song_**_**  
**_**_Our album needs just one_**_**  
**_**_Oh baby please_**_**  
**_**_Please tell me_**_****_

**_This is the potential make-up song_**_**  
**_**_please just admit you're wrong_**_**  
**_**_Which will it be?_**_**  
**_**_Which will it be?_**

**_Lalalalalalala_**

**_Lalalalalala _**

**_Lalalalalalala_**"

The second Tenten finished, Sasuke got up and snatched the microphone out of Tenten's hands.

"Let's go Tenten, you're drunk." Sasuke said, Tenten glared at Sasuke, then she took her hand out of his.

"Guess that was our official break-up song."

"Ten-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Don't you talk to me, you jerk!" Tenten said poking him very hard in the chest; Sakura got up and went to Tenten and grabbed both of her shoulders

"Tenten calm down." Sakura said.

"Don't touch me you bitch!" Tenten shouted pushing Sakura off her.

"You thought I wouldn't notice you were cheating on me with that bitch?!" Tenten shouted at Sasuke, the music stopped playing and the bar went silent.

"I'm not stupid, you know! What a coincidence that every time you went in a business trip," Tenten shouted to Sasuke, "You just happen to have a family reunion!" Tenten shouted to Sakura.

"You're just a man-whore who thinks of women as simple possessions!" Tenten shouted to Sasuke. "And you… you're just a whore!" Tenten shouted at Sakura and walked out of the bar, Neji followed.

**A month later**

Tenten was sitting at a table in the famous Akatsuki amusement park, with a backpack in front of her. She was alone. Passing by was Sasuke and Sakura, they spotted her and walked over.

"Hello there, Tenten." Sakura said aggravated tone. Tenten looked up and saw the couple, she raised an eyebrow.

"Go away, you annoy me." Tenten said and looked away. Both glared at her.

"Hn, you are one to talk. Now you're all alone in the amusement park." Sasuke said smirking.

"No, I'm not alone for your information." Tenten said annoyed.

"Then who came with you, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"No, she's with Naruto." Tenten said, they were really getting on her nerves.

"So, you're with Ino then?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm not that close of friends with her, and she's probably fighting over Shikamaru with Temari." Tenten said.

"Hey, Tenten, I got the food." Neji appeared with two plates of pizza and soda.

"I'm with Neji-kun if you must know." Tenten said mad and annoyed at her ex-boyfriend and her ex-friend's presence.

"Whatever." Sakura said.

"Well, either way, it looks like I can live without you, Tenten." Sasuke said saying Tenten's name with a mocking way and very aware that Tenten did in fact remembered the night she broke-up with him.

"Is that so?" Tenten grabbed her backpack.

"Neji-kun lets go..." Tenten said getting up and walking away. She then stopped and looked back.

"Oh! And by the way Sakura! Hope that Sasuke doesn't find out about Sai!" Tenten said and walked away with her new boyfriend.

Sasuke Looked at Sakura mad.

"Who's Sai?!"

The End

--

**Not that much NejiTen but I did enjoy insulting Sasuke and making Sakura look like a whore. To all of the Sasuke and/or Sakura fans, you where warned, all flames will be collected and used to back cookies. **

**Now where was I?... oh yea! As you might notice I hate both Sasuke and Sakura, and I love the idea of a SasuTen blowing up and shatter in Sasuke's face and ending up in a NejiTen, I don't know… I should thank ****_kiwi the almighty_****. Ha! She started my NejiTen madness… that I can recall and many other obsessions, ok n.n'' I think I went a little off topic hehehehe, either way hope you like it. **

**Song: Potential Brake-up song**

**Album: Insomniatic**

**Artist: Aly & AJ**


End file.
